Is Harry a Virgin?
by Midnights Song
Summary: A question that deserves an answer.
1. Chapter 1

Harry smiled to himself as he watched his friends all lazing about the drawing room at Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ginny were squashed into an large armchair, giggling to themselves, glancing occasionally over towards either Harry or Ron, who was sitting concentrating fiercely on the chessboard in front of him. Remus Lupin was sitting across from Ron, watching as Ron chose his next move. Fred and George sat huddled together in front of the fire, muttering to themselves and occasionally glancing around guiltily.

"So, Harry." Sirius Black said as he flopped himself down in the couch next to Harry.

Harry turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Sirius."

"How's it going?" Sirius's voice had a hint of mischief in it.

"Fine."

There was silence for a while.

"Harry."

"Yes Sirius." Harry's tone was long suffering.

"Are you a virgin." The heads of everyone in the room shot up at Sirius's question.

Harry looked at his Godfather, then answered in a teasing voice. "Oh you already know that Siri, I told you last night."

"Last night?" Hermione's tone was arch.

Harry nodded solemnly, "He came into my room late last night while the rest of you were asleep."

Sirius frantically signalled for Harry to stop.

"What do you mean 'while the rest of you were asleep'?" Remus's tone was serious as he frowned at Sirius.

Harry had finally noticed Sirius's frantic attempts to quiet him, "Oh oops I wasn't supposed to say anything was I." Harry's voice was contrite. He lowered his head ashamedly, then glanced up through his lashes as he heard the first snort.

In moments the whole room was filled with laughter as everyone lost their straight faces.

"So Harry," Ron voice cut through, "Are you?"

"Am I what?" Harry asked nonplussed.

"A virgin." Ginny's voice was flat.

Harry looked around the room, at all he avid faces waiting for his answer. He smiled internally, 'time for some fun.' He stretched lazily, sliding a hand down his body. Everyone's eyes followed his hand. "What do you think?" He asked huskily.

Fred and George exchanged looks. "We think…"

"That you've…"

"Been…"

"Hiding…"

"Something."

"I agree." Siri's voice was strangled.

Harry smiled slightly as he glanced through his lashes at everyone, his hand still running lightly across his stomach. Remus smiled at Harry knowing exactly what Harry was doing to the others in the room, exactly what he'd done to Remus the year before. Seducing them into forgetting their questions.

Hermione was staring at Harry and Remus, her eyes flicking backwards and forwards between them. "Harry?" she asked her voice strangely shakey as if she didn't really want to know the answer to the question she was about to ask. "You aren't sleeping with Professor Lupin are you?"

Remus spat the mouthful of hot chocolate he'd just taken out, "What?" he spluttered. "I most certainly am not sleeping with Harry."

"You'd better not be." Sirius growled.

Harry's low laughter cut through the argument that was about to start. "I like my lovers a bit more," he paused thoughtful, "wicked." he finished with a graceful shrug.

While everyone else gaped at him, the Weasley twins exchanged looks and moved closer to Harry.

"So. Who do you consider 'wicked'?" Fred asked.

"Cause we're not quite sure about your definition Harry." George finished.

"Hmm." Harry's voice was husky, "Well, first they have to be attractive."

"Define attractive." Sirius's voice was wary.

"Taller than me."

"That's basically everyone, mate." Fred laughed. Harry focused on him, eyes narrowing.

George slapped his brother around the head. "Carry on Harry."

Harry closed his eyes, reclining further into the couch, "As I said tall, older than me."

"So that's who?"

Harry sighed, "Do you just want me to list them for you Ron?"

Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth, from where she was now perched on the side of his chair. "Maybe that would be a good idea."

"Hmm, well in the Order." He peered at all of them, "These are people I find attractive, not that I want, have or will sleep with. Kingsley, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Hestia, Snape.."

"Ewww." Ron and Ginny chorused in unison.

"As much as I hate to say it, Snivellous is sort of..." Sirius trailed off, not actually able to vocalise the rest of his sentence.

"Padfoot, you've grown up." Remus's voice was teasing, "I wonder what he'd say if he'd heard you say that."

Sirius grimaced, "I'd prefer him not to ever know."

"What will you give us not to say anything?" Fred's voice was sly.

"I won't tell your mother about what you've got in your room." Sirius's voice was equally as sly.

Fred and George flushed, exchanging a look, then inclined their heads in agreement of their silence.

"What about me Padfoot?" Remus's voice was amused. Sirius frowned in concentration, there was nothing he could say about Remus that wouldn't incriminate him as well.

"How about I tell her about your birthmark." Harry drawl was dry. Sirius grinned in triumph at Remus's suddenly pale face at the thought of the Weasley matriarch's reaction to that bit of knowledge. He then frowned at his godson.

"Hey, how do you know about that?"

Harry smiled secretively. "Anyone else want to try and blackmail Siri?"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, seeing if any of the others would try. When the all shook their heads, he smiled at his success.

"So know that."

"Everyone has."

"Given up."

"On blackmailing."

"Our esteemed Padfoot."

"Maybe."

"Young Harry."

"Could continue."

"Who had I listed?" Harry's voice was innocent.

"Kingsley, Tonks, Charlie, Bill, Hestia and Snape." Hermione was impatient.

"Hmm, well then there's Sinstra, Riley, both of them," Harry added as Ron opened his mouth, "Viktor, Darion, Malachai, Caden and of course Remus and Siri."

Everyone in the room blinked, surprised at the matter of fact way he'd added Remus and Sirius.

Sirius preened, "Me?"

Harry rolled his eyes, then slunk over to Sirius, draping himself over Sirius whose stunned face, caused the others in the room to laugh. Sirius pouted then licked a wet stripe up the side of Harry's face. Harry's disgusted face, and the subsequent scrubbing of his face with his sleeve, generated even more laughter.

While the others were stilling laughing, Harry noticed Ginny's frown.

"Ginny?" He questioned.

She looked at him, "Why are most of them men?"

"Because I like men." Harry answered quietly.

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"We're supposed to be getting married when I leave Hogwarts." He answer was matter of fact, as if Harry had been stupid to even ask.

Sirius noticed Harry's sudden stillness, and frowned. "What's the matter Harry?"

Harry's voice was confused, "Ginny thinks we're getting married after Hogwarts."

Sirius gaped stunned, "Huh?"

"Why are you so surprised Harry. How could we possibly not, everyone already knows." By the end of this statement the others in the room had stopped laughing and focused on the conversation.

"I'm not marrying you Ginny, I'm not even interested in dating you."

Ginny scoffed, "So. We're still getting married, I'm going to be Mrs Potter, you're going to become a Auror and I'm going to stay at home with the children, two boys and two girls." By the time Ginny stopped her rant, the whole room was staring at her.

"What?" Ron's voice was disbelieving.

Ginny's voice was arrogant and she stared at her older brother, "I've always known I was going to marry him, ever since I was a little girl." She turned to Harry, who was now shivering nervously, enclosed in his godfather's tight embrace.

"You can't just decide to marry someone, Ginny." Hermione's voice was slow, "They have to want to get married as well."

Ginny sniffed, "Headmaster Dumbledore said we would. He said that Harry would do what he told him to and that we would get married and be rich and Harry would love me."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look and then Remus subtly drew his wand.

"Ginny, are you sure that was what Dumbledore said?" Fred voice was serious.

"Yes." Fred flicked a look at Remus, who raised his wand and Ginny slumped down unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

After Remus had stunned Ginny, there was a moment of shocked silence, broken only by Sirius' reassuring murmurs to Harry, who was shivering in his arms. Remus meanwhile was thinking furiously about Ginny's statement about Dumbledore, he and Sirius had realised soon after Sirius had been forced to stay in Grimmauld Place that Dumbledore was up to something, something that would not have a good ending for either of them or Harry, but they had never considered this.

"Harry." His voice was soft as he drew Harry's attention to him, "Who is your magical guardian?"

Harry lifted his head from Sirius' chest where it had been buried, "Sirius. At least I thought he was." Harry's voice grew steadier, he and Sirius exchanged glances.

"I thought I was too, kiddo. But now I wonder whether Dumbledore fucked with that."

"But Sirius, you went to Azkaban, wouldn't that automatically remove your guardianship over Harry." Hermione sounded slightly confused.

"I was never convicted in a legal trial, just imprisoned." Sirius looked at Remus, even as his hand stroked Harry's back reassuringly. "And the position of Godfather is a magical one, only removable through betrayal of the bond or through a complicated ritual done by the parents of the child or the child themselves. I didn't betray Harry and his parents would never have done that so the bond should still be there."

Remus stood and ran a hand through his brown hair, "Do you know if there is a spell to check it?"

Sirius shook his head regretfully, "No." He thought for a moment, "However the library should have something in it somewhere."

Remus nodded, and looking at the others in the room directed them to start searching, "Look for books on family bonds and rituals."

They all started searching and Sirius turned his attention back to the young man in his lap, "Harry, it'll be okay. We'll figure it all out."

"But what if the bond isn't there anymore, what if Dumbledore is my magical guardian. Can he force me to marry her?" Harry voice was nervous, his green eyes glimmering with worry.

"I still love you kiddo, even if the bond isn't there. I loved you the minute I saw you before your parents made me your godfather. And I'll do everything in my power to stop that from ever happening." He hugged Harry tightly, and they watched in silence as the others searched the library.

"Found it." Hermione was triumphant as she brandished a book. _Bonds and the Rituals that Form Them. _Remus snatched it from her hand and muttering to himself searched the contents, then flipping to the correct pages read them speedily, and after a few moments grunted in irritation.

"It's not a spell we need to do. We actually need to do a ritual to allow us to see all the magical bonds Harry has and then we will need to examine each bond to figure out what they all are."

"A ritual?" Hermione sounded fascinated. Hogwarts didn't teach rituals, they were considered to be private things and mostly Family Magics, only known to the pureblood families.

"Yes, a ritual." Remus was distracted as he answered, still reading the book. "However this book doesn't have a copy of the ritual we need." He frowned in thought.

"The Core Ritual?" Sirius asked hesitantly. Remus nodded and then he abruptly focused on Sirius as he registered Sirius' tone. "I know the Black version, but," Sirius looked at Harry, "It's not exactly pleasant for someone whose not a Black."

Remus frowned, "How do you know that?"

Sirius flushed, a bit embarrassed, then shrugged, "James and I did it in seventh year, we were curious to see if our cores registered the Blood Brother bond."

Remus was curious, "Did it? When did you do it?"

Sirius nodded, but looking back down at Harry who was looking at him in curiosity, he continued, "It was that weekend in seventh year when you were off doing that project with Lily for your ancient runes class."

Remus remembered that weekend, he and Lily had been doing a project on the effect of runic patterns as tattoo's on a person's magic and they'd gone to interview Octavian Porttross about his tattooing process and whether he thought that get a tattoo of a rune cluster and then activating it would permanently effect someone's magic. They'd eventually come to the conclusion that it would, but the effect would be different from person to person and was far to unpredictable to ever be practical. They'd got back on the Sunday night and when he'd got up to his dorm he'd found James and Sirius curled up on Sirius' bed. James had looked horrible, flushed unattractively and covered in sweat, while Sirius had looked slightly crazed, his grey eyes glittering and a manic smile. "Oh I'd always thought that you'd just had..." Remus trailed off when he remembered who was in the room.

Sirius laughed, "No we weren't having sex." He ran a hand through Harry's hair and Harry, who having responded to the constant stroking had uncurled a bit, smiled at the laughter. "James, umm, didn't like the touch of the Black Magic, and had a bit of a negative reaction to it."

"Why didn't he like it, I would think magic would all feel the same." Sirius had forgotten Hermione was there. She like most muggleborn had only ever been exposed to the rather neutral magic at places like Hogwarts and Diagon Alley.

Remus peered at her and coming to the same conclusion as Sirius answered, "Hermione, magic depending on how it's been used and upon who has been using it gains different..." He trailed off .

"Tastes?" Remus shook his head at Sirius' suggestion.

"Ambience?"

"Yes, Harry. It gets varying ambiences to it. For example the Burrow," he nodded towards the various Weasleys who were listening to Remus' mini-lecture, "and its magic are very welcoming and accepting, because it's been the family home of the Weasley's for generations and that it how they are." He gave the Weasley boys a sly look, "It's magic also had an element of fertility to it, which is one of the well known elements of the Weasley family magics."

The Weasley boys nodded, fighting blushes. "We've always taken part in the rituals to encourage the fertility of the land surrounding the Burrow and we always have large families." Ron voice cracked as his blush hit epic proportions and he avoided Hermione's eyes.

"Whereas here," Remus continued, "has been the home of the Black Family for generations as well but has a very different ambience to it."

Sirius gave a sardonic smile, "How'd you feel when you first walked in?"

"Uncomfortable," Hermione's brain was working frantically. "It was uncomfortable to walk into, like I wasn't welcome."

Sirius nodded, "Exactly." Sirius looked at Harry, "How about you?"

"It seemed dark and, well," he shrugged, "A bit scary."

Remus continued, "The Black family is traditionally known for it's use of the dark arts and," he nodded at Hermione apologetically, "it's hatred of muggles and muggleborns. That is what you felt. In contrast to the family homes are the public places like Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. So many people from all different walks of life and all holding different beliefs have spent time there that they are more balanced and you're less likely to feel anything to strongly either way." Hermione was nodding in understanding. "Anyway when Sirius and James used the Black family magics for the ritual, James' own personal magic didn't react well to interacting with the Black magic. So he had a physical reaction."

Harry felt Sirius stiffen slightly at Remus' explanation, but when he didn't say anything Harry kept quiet, wondering what Sirius was reacting to in the explanation, the negative impression Remus was giving of his family magic or something else.

"Do all pureblood families have their own rituals and magic?"

"Yeah," Ron answered Hermione, "But we don't get shown the Book until we come of age."

"Book?" Hermione was curious, she'd never heard of any special books that were held by pureblood families.

Fred and George exchanged looks, "The Weasley's have a book with all the family magic in it." And recognising Hermione's greedy expression at the thought of knowledge she could gain, "Of course, the only way to look at the book is to marry into the family." They gave her identical leers causing the room to laugh at her resulting expression.

"What about the Black family? Do you have a book as well?"

Sirius levelled a hard look at her his expression serious, "Yes, but if you touched it..." He trailed off shaking his head.

"What? It's just a book."

"A book saturated with Black family magic." She looked uncomprehending, "You'd die Hermione, horribly and painfully. The Black family magic hates muggleborns."

She looked startled, "But you don't hate muggleborns. Wouldn't that change the magic?"

Sirius shook his head, but it was Harry that answered, "One person can't make that much of a difference when compared to the influence of generations of hatred."

"Oh," she paused in contemplation, "Do the Potter's have one?"

It was Sirius who answered this time, "Of course they do, the Potter's are one of the oldest magical lines in Britain, but Harry can't get access to the Book until he has come of age." That wasn't the complete explanation. When Harry had first arrived to visit Sirius they'd sat down and discussed all of this. Harry had asked about the Book and Sirius had told him that while normally he'd have to wait to come of age to get the Book, because he was an orphan and the last of the born Potter's it had come to Sirius as his godfather and regent. Sirius had found it in his Gringotts vault after his escape from Azkaban, and had given it to Harry during the discussion, but had told him to not let anyone know he had it or had even seen it. Sirius had been able to read the book because he and James had been blood brothers and had been stunned by its contents and was absolutely sure that no one except someone sworn into the family should ever read it.

In fact, thinking about the Book, Sirius knew he was Harry's magical guardian because the Book would only go to his magical guardian. However he decided to not mention it until he and Harry were alone, to do otherwise would alert the others, well Remus at least, that he had read the Potter Book, and he knew he couldn't let that happen, the Book was too full of secrets to every let anyone read it or even know its whereabouts.

"Right, getting back to the ritual. Harry do you want to do this?" Remus brought the conversation back to point.

Harry nodded firmly, "We have to do this. I have to know."

Sirius knew that he'd need to talk to Harry in private before anything further happened, it explain about his realisation, but also the reason James hadn't reacted well to his family magic. He was about to draw Harry away for the discussion when Ginny started to stir.

He firmed his jaw and gently lifted Harry from his lap as he stood and moved over to the girl on the sofa. Her eyes fluttered open and he struck, "Oblivate."


End file.
